To trust
by RosaPeach
Summary: A misunderstanding at a party makes Rena feel betrayed by her boyfriend, Keiichi, and that lead her to a problem. What will happen to Rena? Will Rena trust again? What will happen to Rena and Keiichi's relationship? / The story is told in Rena's POV. bad summary KeiichixRena / Keirena , minor KeiMi. One-shot


I was hiding in the forest. I ran away from my boyfriend, Keiichi. He was being very different, too scary. I just need some time alone now.

_**Flashback**_

Keiichi and I went to a party with our friends. There was loud music, which could be heard 5 minutes before you were exactly there, a lot of drinks and snacks. I'm not exactly a fan of this kind of parties, but 'you only live once' most people say. I think I just don't like the feeling that people are watching me. In the beginning of the party things went nice, we danced and laughed, and Keiichi and I were making out. "Keiichi-kun, I'll be right back." I nearly screamed for him to hear me. He nodded and I left for the bathroom. When I got back I saw something shocking. Keiichi and Mion were making out! I felt the tears running down on my face and I let myself mix with the crowd. I didn't want my friends to see me breakdown. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw a boy smiling at me. "Hey, such a pretty shouldn't cry on a party." I looked at him and I gave a sad smile. He took me over to some seats and he looked at me. "So pretty, what's your name?" "Uhm, anou...My name is Rena."

I said not saying my last name, because my grandfather always said 'Don't trust a stranger fully, even when he or she is very nice'. "That's a cute name. I'm Dai, nice to meet you Rena-chan." He said very charming. "Nice to meet you too." "So why were you upset?" "Well, my boyfriend..." "Ah the boy you were with, was he kissing the friend of yours..?" I nodded sadly. "I would never do that to my girlfriend, especially when they are so pretty." I blushed a little, boys always found their way to make a girl blush. I was about to say something back, but he put a finger on my mouth. "Shhh...You don't have to say anything..." He suddenly kissed me on my lips, I was shocked and pushed him off me. "W-what are you d-doing...?" I stood up and backed off a little. He stood up and came close to me. He got me in his grip. "You're a free game now, Rena-chan." His hand went under my top and he touched my breasts. I got him off me. "G- Get away from me, p-pervert!" I let myself mix in to the crowd.

I saw Keiichi and the others and hid myself more in to the crowd. I let myself get outside.

When I was outside I took a deep breath and walked away. I still heard the music from the party. Suddenly someone grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. It was Dai. "Pretty, didn't you learn not to trust strangers? I'm dangerous Rena-chan. I'm craving for your body. I struggled to get out of his grip, but I failed. He moved with one hand under my top. I gave a cry and he hit me. "Shut up and enjoy!" This was the end, I failed my own life by trusting a stranger. I shed a tear, waiting for him to rape me. He had removed my top and he went to my skirt. He slipped my skirt, and it slowly revealed my underwear. He was about to open my bra, but he was pushed away."Stay away from her!"

I looked up and saw Keiichi. He looked so angry and went over to Dai. Keiichi grabbed him by his shirt and hissed. "Don't you EVER dare to touch my girlfriend again!" He punched Dai in his face and pushed him on the ground. Dai didn't move in the beginning then he looked very scared and ran off. Keiichi turned to me. "Please dress yourself Rena..." He said to me while closing his eyes. I said softly yes to him and dressed myself. When I was dressed I was shaking by fear. He grabbed my shoulders "Are you crazy Rena? How could you trust that boy? And don't lie to me! I saw you two kissing!" He yelled angry. I felt also some anger now. "You're saying that to me? You were kissing Mion when I got back! Do you know how I felt at that moment?" I yelled while the tears were running down my face. "Because it was a punishment from the others club members for losing a bet! I swear that I'm not cheating on you! But why in the name of God were you kissing that boy?" He yelled back at me. "I didn't kiss him! He kissed me and touched me like he did just a moment before! I didn't ask for it okay?" I yelled. "You should've been more careful! Why would you trust a stranger anyway?" "I-I didn't exactly trust him!"

"Argh! Rena! You're so impossible now!" He raised his hands in the air. He seemed so scary to me.

I ran away when he turned his back to me for a moment. "Rena!" I heard, but I was fast so I ran as far as I could.

_**End flashback**_

I was still shaking by fear and let myself drop on the ground. I sobbed and hugged myself.

I cried for being stupid, I should have been more careful. I felt someone hugging me from behind.

I was startled and looked behind me. It was Keiichi, he looked very worried and like he had cried.

"K-Keiichi-kun...!" I back off a little, I was afraid that he was still very angry. "Please Rena, don't run away from me again. I don't want you to be afraid of me...So please, Rena. Stay with me, I'm begging you." I felt little safer now. "I-I'm sorry Keiichi-kun, I-I wasn't alert that s-someone was following me! I-I was so s-scared!" I cried when a stream of new tears were running down my face. He came close to me and hugged me tight. "It's okay to cry...It's okay that you were afraid... But remember that you're safe with me...I love you so much." He kissed me gentle on my forehead. I stopped slowly with crying and looked in to his eyes. "I-I'm afraid to sleep tonight...I'm going to stay awake." I told him honest. He looked at me. "No, you need your rest Rena. If you refuse to sleep alone I could let you sleep over at my house." "N-no! You don't have to, I-I don't want to be a bother." He looked at me worried. "You're not a bother Rena! You know what? I'm going to take you to my house if you like it or not. And no, I won't do anything to you, Rena." I nodded and kissed him. He kissed me gentle back. After we broke the kiss we walked close to each other to Keiichi's house.

At Keiichi's house, he led me upstairs and borrowed me a sweater of him to use as pyjama. He made his room ready for me to sleep next to him. I was never really afraid when I slept next to Keiichi, but now I was almost raped I was little less relaxed. I went over to the bathroom to change myself. When I looked at my face I saw how pale and tired I looked. I got the toothbrush, which I got from Keiichi when I slept over at his house and forgot mine. So that toothbrush was still at the Meabara's resident. I got the toothpaste on the toothbrush and brushed my teeth. When I was done in the bathroom I got out and walked in to Keiichi's room, but I noticed that Keiichi was shirtless. I ran out and I closed the door immediately. I blushed, it's not like I didn't saw Keiichi shirtless before, but it's always a bit awkward for me. The door opened and Keiichi looked confused at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and he gave me a small smile. He kissed me on my forehead and walked in to the bathroom. I went to Keiichi's room and waited for him. Somehow I still felt shaky, my whole body was shaking. For a moment I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I don't know why I didn't sit down, but I just didn't. A few minutes later Keiichi came in and he looked a bit confused at me. I got confused by his confused face. "Why don't you sit down Rena? You're still shaking..." "I-I don't know." He went to sit down on his bed and probably expected me to sit down too. I sat next to him and I looked at him. He immediately pulled me in to a hug. My eyes went wide and I blushed. "K-Keiichi-kun! Wh-what is-?" "I was so worried, I thought...I thought I lost you to that bastard...All because of a misunderstanding..." I felt his tear falling on me. At first I was too shocked to do anything, then I felt my own tears rolling down and that went over in to sobbing. "R-Rena...! I'm sorry..! I didn't want to make you cry..." His own tears were still running down. "B-but I made you c-cry...!" Suddenly a small smile appeared on our faces. We were laughing because of ourselves.

We ended up kissing each other. When we stopped kissing I fell fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up and felt that someone was holding me. I jolted up. "R-Rena?" I rubbed my eyes and saw it was just Keiichi. I sighed. "S-sorry." "It's fine." He gave me a small smile. He sat up and rubbed my back. "I understand it Rena, but I will never hurt you." He pulled me close. I put on a small smile. It might take awhile, but I'm sure that it will be fine. I'm sure that I'll trust like I used to.


End file.
